deptheavenfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Revitalizer
__toc__ From the Yggdra Union Wiki Welcome Hi, welcome to Yggdra Union Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Escutcheon page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Escutcheon (Talk) 03:06, April 30, 2012 The Future Thank you for your kind suggestion, Revitalizer. You're right. We have been short on editors and contributors. For the moment, I am the one with the most contributions and edits in this wikia, but even I have a limit on how much info I can share. I have been to the other wikias that are devoted to a specific Dept. Heaven game and I am confident that this wikia is the most developed among them. In fact, I am quite saddened about the current state of the other wikias. I also wanted to develop them but unfortunately, I lack the time and resources. As for your concern regarding the scattered set-up between the wikias of the Dept. Heaven series, I have already considered that a long time ago. My initial solution was linking and communication between the wikias. But seeing that the other wikias are currently substandard, I delayed that plan until another brave soul would come and develop the other wikias, like I did here. As you may have known, this wikia was abandoned as well, a long time ago..... When I first came here, this wikia was in the same state as the other Dept. Heaven wikias. It was underdeveloped, abandoned and in shambles. It was hard and for a while, I was the only one who painstakingly contributed and edited this wikia to the one you are seeing today. And eventually, I opted to adopt this wikia in order to have an active administrator here (as there were no active admins when I first came here). Anyway, I'll post your suggestion in our community forums here. Hopefully, some of our active members will respond and share what they think of your suggestion. As for me, I am still currently unsure about the strength and integrity of the Dept. Heaven Wiki as it is still currently underdeveloped like the other Dept. Heaven Series wikias. Don't get me wrong though, I'm quite interested in your suggestion but my confidence over the said wiki is yet to be established. Perhaps we can talk more about this in the forums. Thanks again for the suggestion, Revitalizer! :) Escutcheon 16:11, April 30, 2012 (UTC) ---- From the Knights in the Nightmare Wiki Welcome Hi, welcome to Knights in the Nightmare Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Revitalize page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Response to merging and administration Hello, I would be more than happy to become the admin for the KitN section of the merged wiki. I am currently playing the game and recording as much content as possible. I am not sure what "merging" would entail, feel free to let me know. Urðarbrunnr 21:16, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Second response to the merging This sounds lovely, and I would be happy to work alongside other people. As long as there is no power struggle, I will continue to contribute to the wiki. I would also like to be part of deciding the overall layout, and organization of the pages, and how they are grouped. You have my consent for the merge. Let me know if you require assistance: GPRoRo@gmail.com Urðarbrunnr 23:54, June 5, 2012 (UTC) In regards to the merging... I was just wondering when this was going to happen? Or if you have been contacted? Urðarbrunnr 18:41, June 11, 2012 (UTC) ---- From the Dept. Heaven Wiki Welcome Hi, welcome to Dept. Heaven Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Yygdra Union page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Riviera Wiki I should say before I say anything else , that I am a little confused regarding as to what you are saying. What I should say is that I think what should be done is either keep the wikis separate, but provide links towards the corresponding wikis or merge it, and but create 'subwikis' within. Yggdra Union Wiki It seems that the representative of Riviera, The Promised Land Wiki is already here...... All that left now is for someone to represent the Knights in the Knightmare Wiki. Escutcheon 17:33, May 2, 2012 (UTC) :Okay then, Revitalizer. My associate from my wiki just replied. :It seems he has no problem about the idea of merging. Yggdra Union Wiki might merge with this wiki after all. :) --Escutcheon (Talk) 14:49, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Credit to providing character images... They all say "added by Escutcheon" or "added by Revitalizer"... when they were infact provided by me. To be fair that was a lot of work, and I feel that credit is due, where it should be. Urðarbrunnr 12:19, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Talk Page Hahahahah, so you saw my interactions with Rugikara then. XD Anyway, have you checked your e-mail yet? I may have left you some messages there. :) Anyway, thanks for integrating my talk page. :D --Escutcheon 23:32, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Yggdra Yuril Artwaltz Page Hi Rev! How's it been? :D Nice job seeing the tab error on the Yggdra page. ;) Anyway, I hope you are doing well. I've been busy these past few months, but I still frequent the wiki whenever I can. --Escutcheon (talk) 12:52, January 8, 2013 (UTC) :I've been doing well, thanks for asking. :D :I'm glad you are doing well too. I guess we are all preoccupied with our commitments IRL. :) :By the way, have you got any news on Urðarbrunnr? He hasn't been on the wiki for a while, hasn't he? I hope he is doing well. --Escutcheon (talk) 04:18, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Staff I see..... Oh well, I'm sure Urðarbrunnr will be back again after he has dealt with his IRL stuff. Until then, "que sera sera" or so they say..... ;) By the way, I played Knights in the Nightmare on my PSP and finished all three routes (Maria, Mellia and Yggdra) a long time ago. It's a shame I am unable to contribute to the knowledge base of the said game. My resources are rather...limited lately especially with regards to deep info about the game. And while we're at it, I still haven't played Gungnir yet. Curse my busy schedule.... (>_<) Anyway, it's nice to see Laharl95 again. He's been quite a help to the Yggdra Union Wiki back then. I'm sure he'll be a good asset for the wiki. ;) --Escutcheon (talk) 19:31, January 19, 2013 (UTC) ::Hmmm, tempting...I might just add that to my to do list if ever my curiosity will get the better of me. Urðarbrunnr does seem rather busy. Oh well, we'll see... ::By the way, were you able play Yggdra Union and Riviera since the last time we spoke? It would be really nice to hear your insights regarding those games. As for me being the better Dept. Heaven Fan, well...I don't know about that. XD ::I'm just glad I never have to do this all on my own with regards to the wiki. As for Laharl95, yeah, I guess so. :D --Escutcheon (talk) 17:53, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Promote Feature Well, there is a pic which I think might be fit enough to represent the wiki. The image on the right was taken from an official artwork and was edited by feral_phoenix. You can also see the original and unedited artwork on my profile page here. My only concern about that image is that it only represents Yggdra Union and Riviera. I've been trying to find official artwork that has representatives from all Dept. Heaven games. The image above is the only thing I could find so far which can be categorized as an "official" artwork. Another proposal I can think of is to edit the image above and add a representative from Knights in the Nightmare and Gungnir, respectively. I've also seen a few fan arts like this one made by Q-Game of deviantart: Alternatively, we can use Pamela's image since she has apparently become the series' mascot. --Escutcheon (talk) 17:56, January 21, 2013 (UTC)